


Pretty boy under your sleeve

by AntisocailIntrovert



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocailIntrovert/pseuds/AntisocailIntrovert
Summary: He's just got away with another pretty boy under his sleeveStudentXTeacher





	Pretty boy under your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shrekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekkie/gifts).



> Hey, I hope you like it!

Student X Teacher  
Teacher//Phil  
Student//Dan

Pretty boy under your sleeve 

Fuck, Monday’s here. Here we go again. Of course, it didn’t help that the new timetable just came out today. Dan was shitting himself; he didn’t like new things or new teachers. The rain poured down, drenching Dan's hair into a wet pile of curls. He definitely would get called a Hobbit by PJ today. 

The sky lit up with a neon blue hue as children screamed loudly around him. Angrily, Dan walked through the puddles, the bottom of his trousers getting slightly damp from the rain. The day was going great for him. 

Surprisingly, the teachers had let the children in early. Probably due to the fact it was the first day back and it was chucking buckets down outside. Dan ran his hand across his blazer, trying to remove as much water as possible before it soaked into it and left him with a damp moist feeling all day. The door creaked as it swung open, allowing floods of rowdy children to swarm in. Everyone pushed Dan further into the wall. 

Was it just him, or did every year 7 seem so excited to get to school on their first day? If they knew what was coming they may have never been running in that quick. Apparently, some new teachers had joined the school. Dan hoped that he might be able to get a few of them for his lessons. New teachers were often clueless to the way the school ran and Dan had every intention of taking advantage of that.

He used this advantage so that he didn't have to do work as he said he couldn't read it, due to his dyslexia. However, most teachers had caught onto his tactics by now. Dan still used his fingers to count and liked to use colored paper. His friends loved to tease him for that, and also his little round specks, which were the only thing that allowed him to decipher what was written on the board. He had genuinely gotten the style as a joke due to their similarity to Harry Potter.

After he finally reached his form room, he saw PJ. As Dan approached him, they shared a smile. Dan's smile faded as more kids pushed him into the stapled wall. Thousands of negative emotions flashed across his face.Upon reaching PJ, Dan let out a sigh. They shared a brief hug and said hello. This was the beginning of their final year of hell. They started to have the same conversation that they had at the beginning of every year. Dan was fifteen and PJ was soon to be sixteen and the difference, while not having actual effect, often opened an argument about who grew more over the summer.

The boys entered the dimly lit classroom. The form tutor seemed to hope that the shallow amount of sunlight would warm and brighten the room up, which unfortunately this wasn’t the case. The room was dull, dark, cold, and had the familiar scent of weed which was somewhat masked by cheap aftershave.The occupants of the room weren’t much better. A large proportion of the teens were rowdy, sleep deprived, and had the sole desire to go home and wank off to either porn or nudes from their girlfriends. The form tutor joyfully waved at the teens, who were dragging their feet as they walked in. For Dan and PJ, this just looked like the beginning of another depressing and hellish year. Despite most forms changing tutors every couple of years, they’d managed to have the same form tutor throughout their education. 

As the last few late comers filtered into the classroom, PJ and Dan sat in their seats and watched. Their form tutor, Miss Lewis, began to call out the names on the register, to which everyone responded with a nearly inaudible,“yes, miss.” No one paid attention as Miss Lewis as she informed them of the rules that they went over every year. Dan knew them like the back of his hand. The melancholy crowd had all planned for a year of failure, even Dan. Finally, Miss Lewis slowly handed out their timetables. When PJ groaned upon receiving his, Dan feared the worst and began to worry about what awaited him. He felt relieved once he received his timetable,the lineup of teachers wasn't too bad. Most were nice, though there were the few slightly stricter ones. Everyone began to move next to their friends to compare lessons. Dan shuffled over to PJ, who looked rather annoyed with his paper. He showed Dan the paper and Dan discovered the source of his grief. For the 3rd year in a row, PJ had Mr.Hughes, who PJ had never gotten along with.

Despite PJ’s initial disappointment, they discovered that they had every lesson together, except for maths and geography. PJ had been moved down a set in maths while Dan had remained in set two. Though Dan didn't hate set two, PJ was his only friend in there. PJ exhaled with sorrow due to their separation.

“Who do you have for maths?” he asked Dan.

“Mr. Lester. You?”

PJ began to laugh hysterically. Dan glared at him. 

“What's wrong?” he asked hysterically.

“Well, I'm glad I got Mr. Brown instead! Haven’t you heard the rumors about him?”

Though Dan had overheard some rumors about Mr. Lester, he had never thought anything of it. They were just rumors. Right?

“From the few I’ve heard, sounds like you just got lucky.”PJ winked at Dan

Dan remained quiet; he didn't want his classmates to hear what PJ was suggesting. Dan worried enough about being the subject of rumors due to the fact that he was openly gay. 

“You’re in for a hell of a ride, Dan,” PJ laughed.

Dan was slightly annoyed, as PJ was using Dan’s sexuality, as well as this teacher’s rumored sexuality, as a joke. But he just rolled his eyes.

“Haha very funny, PJ. At least I don’t have Mr. Hughes.”

PJ covered his face and made an overly dramatic shocked face.Though PJ could be a twat, Dan did love having PJ around. 

Miss Lewis muttered to herself as the last couple of boys entered the room and made a scene as they placed themselves in the back of the class, as if they were famous actors.  
Finally, the bell signaling their second lesson rang. For Dan, it was maths. Despite Dan’s enjoyment of maths, the rumors of Mr. Lester scared him slightly. He tried to remember new faces that he had seen in the corridors. To his knowledge, Mr. Lester seemed to be around twenty two. Due to his young age, Dan tried to make him less scary in his mind. 

The marked door was wide open and Mr. Lester was stood at the front, welcoming everyone in. He seemed pleasant and likeable, which made Dan doubt the rumors. The students went to the back of the room to wait for instructions on where to sit. Mr. Lester came in and began to randomly point people to a desk and say ‘you, there’. It was obvious that he was making the seat plan off the top of his head. Dan had to admit that he wasn't the scary person that Dan thought he would be. In fact, Mr. Lester was undeniably quite attractive, though Dan reminded himself that any man in his early twenties could be attractive to him,So he brushed off the thought of him until later, when he wanted a quick one in his bathroom.

Finally, everyone was seated in three rows consisting of five tables in each column. Dan was seated in the front, right by the whiteboard, which was closer than he had ever been as he didn’t behave badly. Dan was confused by this and it made him wonder, about these “rumors” now. Dan eyed Mr. Lester, conveying a look of question to his motives behind his. The teacher shrugged and walked off to sit behind the desk.

On the board, a layout for the book was displayed. Dan knew all of this. After four years of this, you really get to know it. Dan mindlessly scrawled down his name, form, and the teachers name. He looked around once he was done and noticed a few people glance at him with shock. He supposed they were just as confused to why he was in the front as well. 

Mr. Lester wasn't the most ordinary teacher. Dan didn't even need to hear the rumors to know that he was gay. He wasn't judging him by his appearance, well, maybe he was doing it a little, though he didn't like to admit it. Mr. Lester wore black jeans that were rolled up just below his ankles to cover the tops of his black pixie boots. He wore a tight fitted shirt,a navy jumper over top it and a smart navy duffle coat. His hair, which was a quiff gently sprayed in place with sea salt spray, seemed to make his sexuality even more obvious. To complete his look, he wore black boxy glasses, which rested gently on the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up from time to time.

Dan had glanced over at him a couple of times to snapshot the vivid image to keep forever. Despite his slight remaining fear, he was more relaxed than the beginning of the day. But as the class progressed, Dan began to realise how cute Mr. Lester was up close. Thoughts that Dan probably shouldn't have about his teacher began to appear in his mind. It felt wrong, but what horny teen could resist?  
Mr. Lester displayed a set of starter questions on the board and began to walk around the tables. He swerved in and out of each row and began to approach Dan, eyeing him from head to toe, whilst Dan sat there anxiously. Wow this guy had tactics, Dan thought.

Mr. Lester pointed to the work that Dan had scrawled down. Dan’s heart began to pick up while the taller man stood over him. Part of his fringe fell down onto his forehead and he hastily brushed it back into its place.

“That's not fully correct, Daniel,” Mr. Lester commented.

“Um, sorry. And it's Dan.” 

Dan flushed a pale red as his teacher stared down at him. Dan stared back into his deep azure eyes. 

“You need to do X take 7, Dan.” He emphasised the word Dan which was probably to make a point.

“Um, yes,” Dan stumbled out. He didn’t know whether it was the right thing to say, but hoped that it was. Mr. Lester leaned against the wall and looked down Dan’s row. He looked as if he was itching to look back Dan but holding himself back. 

Despite the slight embarrassment, this would have not really bothered Dan. However, what did bother Dan was the fact that the other students would pick on him for his sexuality. After a few people had found out that Dan was gay, they started a rumour that his ‘gayness’ could be caught like a disease by touching him, which was a load of stupidity. But many seemed to believe it and make rude remarks in the corridors. Dan didn’t think about telling anyone, apart from whining about it to PJ. What difference would it make if the knew teachers anyway? So Dan had always suffered in silence. Until today. 

Some boys at the back started laughing and sniggering to themselves and Dan instantly knew it was about him. He could almost feel their eyes burn into his back when they looked at him. Dan snapped his head around to look them dead in the eye. One of them threw a ball of paper at Dan. But Mr. Lester saw this out of the corner of his eye and walked over to pick up the paper that didn’t quite reach Dan’s desk. Dan glared back at the boys as Mr. Lester read it. They smiled smugly as they had completed the task of embarrassing Dan in front of a teacher. A fairly attractive teacher. This year was going to be a long one for Dan. Especially now, because Mr. Lester knew that he was gay. Dan turned back to Mr. Lester. Though he was silent, his flushed face read a thousand words. He scurried behind his desk and ripped the paper up and threw it away; he was not impressed. The look of smugness vanished from the boys’ faces. 

Dan looked back to Mr. Lester with a plead in his eyes, nonverbally asking him to forget whatever the paper said and just move on with the lesson. Mr. Lester gave him a subtle nod just for Dan to see, so no more trouble was caused.  
Nothing too eventful happened for the rest of the lesson. The students were rowdy, a year 7 accidently walked into the classroom, and a few more letters were left on Mr. Lester's desk. A few stolen glances occurred between Dan and his teacher. 

Dan would be lying if said that he wasn't falling for his teacher more and more by the second. Everything about him was perfect, from the he smiled to the way he dressed and acted. 

 

Once the end of the lesson approached, the students stood in silence and waited to be dismissed. Once the bell rang, everyone quickly threw their books into their bags and scurried out to their freedom. Mr. Lester wished them a good rest of their day as they left.Dan was about to leave when he heard his name being called by his teacher. He sighed and slowly walked over to him; he had suspected that he may have been held back due Mr. Lester witnessing the paper being tossed at Dan.. Mr. Lester looked at him and Dan sighed and gazed at the floor like a weight had been placed on his shoulders. He looked up when Mr. Lester patted his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Dan, how long has this been happening?” He asked.

“I'm not sure. Why do you care?” Dan replied with a biting tone.

“I want this to end, Dan. Good people like you don't deserve to be punished like that!” Mr. Lester whispered into Dan’s ear.Dan turned away from his teacher, feeling almost uncomfortable under his touch.

“All you’re going to do is report it and then nothing will happen.” Dan’s hands began to get slightly clammy.

“D-dan I want to help you! I'll can take care of them myself!”

“No, it's not worth it.They'll just do it again, they don't care, Sir!” Dan shouted at his teacher. His anger began to build up because his teacher doesn't know what they're like. Dan went to walk out.He was done with this shit. 

“Dan, where are you going? I've not finished.” His teacher spun him around to look him in the eyes and Dan bravely looked him back in the eye. 

“That's it, pretty boy,” Mr. Lester cooed shamelessly to Dan.

“W-what did you just call me?” 

Dan gulped in a manner that was noticeable by Mr. Lester. Suddenly, the wild rumors about his teacher seemed vividly realistic.. If he wasn't scared before, he definitely was now. Dan struggled to get away, but Mr. Lester had his hands gripped tightly onto Dan's wrists. It was too late and Dan was in too deep to realise and react to what was happening to him.  
“Let me go, please,” Dan pleaded.

“And why should I? You won't let me help you, so why should I obey your rules?”

“Sir, please. I'm your student for fucks sake!” 

Dan tried to scream but was stopped by a soft finger on his lips. 

“Ssshh. Now we don't want anyone finding us like this, hmm?” 

Mr. Lester lifted Dan’s chin up to look up at his face, and a smirk grew on Mr. Lester's face.

“Oh, very pretty indeed, the prettiest one yet. Don't lie Dan. Wouldn't you like it if I did this?” said Mr. Lester whilst pushing his soft lips onto Dan’s. Dan didn't pull away; he was too engrossed into what his teacher was doing to him to think.He wasn't going to lie, he did like it, after all he did find him attractive but he didn't think it was right at all. After a brief moment of contemplating what to do, he tentatively kissed back. 

“So then, the rumors are correct,” Dan piped up. He felt a sudden rush of smugness knowing that he could use this against his teacher. 

“Hmm well maybe they are.”

Dan decided that he wanted to keep the following moments private, so he shut the blinds on every window and Mr. Lester took notice and locked the door. No going back now.

 

“Why me?” Dan wondered aloud.

“Now there, pretty boy. Isn't the name the obvious answer?”

“How pathetic. You only like me because I'm pretty,” Dan teased and he pulled away from his teacher’s touch to play with him. 

“Well no, there’s other reasons. You seemed quiet, but you seemed to have more to you. He whispered.

“You’re so cliche,” Dan said before kissing him. He knew it was wrong, but his hot teacher was hitting on him and Dan was terribly horny. He wanted some action that wasn't his left hand for once, so he was going all in for this. Even if they had a short time limit. It wasn't called a quickie for nothing.

“Sir, no one will come in, right?”

“It’s locked, Dan. Don’t worry. And as much as the formalities turn me on, call me Phil. Otherwise I don’t think I’ll ever be able to be called Sir again, It will remind me too much of you,” he seductively whispered in Dan's ear. 

He began to nibble on the bottom of Dan’s ear lobe, leaving dirty red marks on his ear. Then he slowly moved down to his neck and started to undo the first few buttons on Dan's shirt. Once the bare skin was revealed, he sucked lightly on Dan's neck, just enough to make Dan wimpier and plead for more. The young boy’s reaction was just what Phil wanted. 

Dan shifted around on the table, so Phil could stand between his legs that hung off the table. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. Something about doing something slightly risque put him on edge which fueled energy that he had never had before. It wasn’t a bad anxiety, it was a heated rush of fun and salaciousness. When Phil decided to suck harder onto his neck, Dan felt more heat rush throughout his body. 

Dan's sweet moans escaped from his mouth as he squirmed on the desk. In response, Phil pushed him back so that he was lying down. Phil laid soft tender kisses along Dan's chest, undoing his buttons as he went down, which drove Dan slowly insane. They could both feel the friction building up as their bodies, between too many layers, rubbed against each other.

They couldn’t really have sex due to their time limit and the mess.Dan felt like he didn’t want to compromise, but he knew that he had to.

Dan began to slowly remove Phil’s jumper, carefully pulling it over his head, so not mess his hair up. Once he succeeded, he started to carefully unbutton his shirt. 

Now that some clothing was removed, the classroom felt a little cooler. But their skin felt much hotter once Phil rubbed his body against Dan's smaller figure. He sucked ever so gently at the younger boy’s nipple, which made Dan squirm under his touch. Their heated hands explored every inch of their bodies.  
Phil began to tug at the boy’s trousers, slightly exposing his black boxers. Dan was glad that he wasn’t wearing his Star Wars ones. Dan began to pull down Phil's trousers, exposing his hard dick that pushed against the fabric of his boxers. 

The sight turned on Dan even more. Phil grabbed his dick, holding onto it with a tight grasp. Dan instantly started to moan, whimper, and plead. With only Dan’s boxers separating them, Phil's hand began to pump Dan's hard dick.  
Dan pleaded for his teacher to carry on, and Phil obliged. He started to remove Dan's underwear, exposing the fully red tip and wrap his lips around it to suck at the precum. Dan held his breath as Phil began to bob up and down, engulfing Dan's relatively long member.

Dan gripped onto the back of Lester's head pulling slightly at his hair, causing him to squirm slightly. Dan could tell he was getting close, he felt on edge and a feeling of burning in his lower abdomen. 

A warm fuzzy rush was running through Dan's body; stronger than the ones he got when he did it in the bathroom. 

“I’m close,” Dan whispered gently He took no breaths as he waited for his release.. The wave of fuzziness grew suddenly stronger he came. 

Dan exhaled a sigh of relief as Phil swallowed around him. He was pretty good at this. Phil released Dan's dick and kissed him gently on the forehead.

“Well done, princess.”

Dan, slightly flustered, gave him a simple nod. Despite his post orgasmic bliss, Dan began to reconsider the question of how morally right what they just did was.  
They both began to pick up and put on their clothes that were thrown about in the commotion. Dan was silent. He couldn’t quite process what just happened. He’d just gotten a blow job from his teacher for God’s sake. 

“Coming back for more sometime, Danny?” his teacher cooed. Dan wasn’t sure if he wanted to come back.

“I’m not sure. It’s not really right...” Dan was a good kid. He didn’t want to do this again. It just wasn’t right..

“What’s so wrong about it? You’ve done it once,” Phil commented casually as he begun to sort some papers out.

“You’re my teacher for God’s sake, Phil!”

“Well if you see it that way... If you come back, you’ll automatically get a good score on your next test. And we all know how much you want that, Danny,” Phil said cunningly.  
“I’ll get a good score anyway. You can’t just use me!” Dan protested.

“But what if you don’t, Dan? From what I’ve heard, you don’t get everything right, now do you? What if I make sure you don’t? And don’t lie, you did enjoy it a little. You should have heard yourself!”

Phil looked at his watch and smiled.

“You better make your mind up, Dan. You have three minutes.”

“That’s not fair! You can’t make me just decide on the spot!” Dan exclaimed.

Phil chuckled darkly.

“Well, I am. So you better hurry.” 

This guy was sick in the head, though he was still quite attractive too.

“Fine, I’ll do it. You better make sure that I get a grade 9 though.”

“Oh, anything for you,” Phil said with a sickening sweetness as he went and kissed Dan filthily on the forehead. Dan knew that this wouldn’t end well.  
He opened the door of the classroom and began to walk to the toilets. Apart from the remaining boner, he had to hide the guilt was washing over him. Did he really just get sucked off by his teacher? Dan face palmed himself. He felt so stupid for ignoring all the rumors.

“He’s a sex predator! He finds cute kids and fucks them.”  
“He’s so fucking gay that gets with the gay ones from the class.”  
“He’ll give you good grades if you give him a good blow job”  
“Have you heard he puts the ones he likes the best at the front so he can always watch them!?”

Dan now realised what he’d done: he’d agreed to go back and have sex with his teacher. Dan was furious, both with himself and his teacher for even liking him in the first place. It was sickening. But if his parents discovered that he was failing, they would be furious as well. If Dan wanted the good grade, just had to keep thinking that Mr. Lester was slightly hot and this wasn't as wrong as it seemed.

Dan sat in the toilets, locked in a cubicle, waiting for the guilt to wash away. Lester sat in his classroom, waiting for Dan to return. He’d just gotten away with another pretty boy under his sleeve.


End file.
